Primordius Magna Civil War
The''' Primordius Magna Civil War''' was a global conflict on the planet of Primordius Magna, spanning three years from the time of Kronaxx's takeover. History Background In the year 0 BKT, Kronaxx began to plot his rebellion against the Brotherhood of Makuta, to which he belonged. The brotherhood was dedicated to watching over all the major matoran establishments, making sure no harm befell the matoran. However, Kronaxx grew tired of serving matoran, whom, as he viewed them, were inferior in every way to the makuta. However, Kronaxx knew that, in order to win their allegiance, he would have to appear a hero to the vast majority of the matoran population. An opportunity presented itself when Kronaxx noticed how displeased the matoran were with the Great Spirit of Kentis Nui. Kentis Nui was supposed to watch over all of Primordius Magna, protecting the balances of nature, but disaster and misfortune had befallen the matoran. They had had a famine and a flood, both of witch had caused irreparable damage towards their society. Seeing the matoran lose faith in their supreme leader, Kronaxx decided that this opportunity was not one to pass up. Realizing he would need support, Kronaxx decided to appeal his case to the other members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, in hope that some would aid him. However, Kronaxx knew that the Brotherhood of Makuta leader Proteridax would never approve. Kronaxx decided a direct corse of action would be the fastest and easiest way to win support for his idea. Once he arrived at the Brotherhood's secret base, Kronaxx preposed his plan to the other makuta. Few showed any enthusiasm, however, and Proteridax, realizing Kronaxx had turned traitor, proceeded to kill Kronaxx. After a furious but brief fight, Kronaxx absorbed Proteridax, declaring himself the new leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. As he predicted, the other makuta were now more than willing to aid him in his conquest of Primordius Magna. Kronaxx's Takeover Empousa , one of the first makuta to join Kroanxx, had made the invaluable discovery that Primordius Magna was really a giant machine in which Kentis Nui inhabited. Kronaxx then instructed the makuta to "gum up the works" by infecting the machinery with a shadow kraata. Once this was done, Kentis Nui, ruler of Primordius Magna, was under the control of the makuta. With this news, Kronaxx proceeded to the matoran capital Metru Major, where he announced his new regime. To his satisfaction, the displeased matoran were delighted to embrace a new leader, one whom they knew and trusted. Kronaxx knew, with Metru Major under his control, it would only be a matter of time before the other islands joined him and his new empire. The Fellowship of Kentis Nui Unwilling to live under Kronaxx's tyrannical reign, the Order of Kentis Nui, an organization devoted to carrying out the will of Kentis Nui, initiated a formal rebellion against Kronaxx's Confederate Empire of Shadows. Although most islands on Primordius Magna turned their allegiance towards the Confederate Empire, a handful Including Nagania Nui, Odinax, Gatghi Nui, and later Craydaxia] decided to aid the Order of Kentis Nui in their rebellion, and thus the Fellowship of Kentis Nui Rebellion came to be. Of these islands, Odinax proved to be the most useful, due to its geological positioning; several Confederate islands lay north of Odinax, making it a prime spot to lauch attacks from. 0 BKT: The Battle of Arcajax - The War Begins Most historians agree that the Battle of Arcajax marked the beginning of the civil war. Shortly after Toa Tesla had informed the Order of Kentis Nui of Kronaxx's takeover, The Confederate Empire of Shadows launched a surprise attack on the island of Arcajax, where the Order of Kentis Nui was based. Kronaxx knew if he could destroy the Order of Kentis Nui before they could rally resistance, his empire would have little trouble in dominating the globe. However, the Order of Kentis Nui had an army of nearly 8,000 soldiers at the ready, and they responded with equal ferocity. The two opposing armies met not far from the Order of Kentis Nui's base. Utilizing spears, swords, and firearms, both sides proceeded to maim and slaughter. For a while, it was not apparent who had the upper hand, both sides fighting gallantly and fiercely. Eventually, several makuta warriors fell, causing the Confederate Army to lose confidence. In this crucial moment of hesitation, the Order of Kentis Nui charged through the Confederate Army, breaking their ranks. Their ranks broken, and defeat unavoidable, the Confederate Army was ordered to retreat, and thus, the Battle of Arcajax was an Order of Kentis Nui victory. As with all battles, winning the Battle of Arcajax did not come without its costs. An estimate of 4,000 Arcajax soldiers were killed, and among them was veteran toa, Tesla. Tesla had engaged Kronaxx himself in open combat, and after a furious struggle, the makuta struck Tesla across the chest with his scythe. Tesla died of blood loss within an hour, and was cremated in a funeral that followed. The victory at Arcajax won the Order of Kentis Nui new allies. The islands of Nagania Nui, Odinax, and Garghi Nui all joined forces with Arcajax to form the Fellowship of Kentis Nui Rebellion. With the rebellion growing in size, Order of Kentis Nui leader Optimidus and high-ranking general Malleus realized that it was only a matter of time before Kronaxx openly declared war on the islands. Thus, precautions were taken to make sure all of Arcajax's soldiers were ready for battle at a moments notice. Negotiations with Craydaxia With new allies invaluable, Optimidus decided to appeal to Ankylos, the last chief of the Craydaxians, and ruler of the eponymous island. Long-time order-member Sting and two Toa, Lumina and Ramus were sent to negotiate an alliance with Craydaxia. Sing appealed Optimudus' case to the ancient warlord, who although impressed by their words, declined an alliance, stating he wished Craydaxia to remain neutral in the war. Immediately after, Lumina unwittingly insulted the Craydaxian chief, causing the three representatives to be chased from the island. As they fled the scene, two makuta, Umbrakk and Takanian ambushed them as they fled. Lumina and Ramus escaped, but Sting was killed in the following conflict. The Battle of Mala In an early attempt to capture a major piece of Confederate territory, Optimidus ordered an attack on the island of Mala. Malleus lead an army of 2,000 warriors to the island hoping Kronaxx had not yet secured a solid protection of the island. However, Optimidus had underestimated the level of protection surrounding the island, and Malleus' army found themselves hopelessly outnumbered. Changing tactics, Malleus decided that destroying a prime weapons factory was their best bet. He held his ranks and ordered his men to charge, but to no avail. Then, as the fighting reached its peak, Malleus was wounded by the Skakdi warlord Blöodvok. Optimidus appeared on the scene, ordering Malleus to report to the medical bay. Picking up where the now defunct Malleus had left off, Optimidus attempted to bring down the weapons factory. But as a brigade of skakdi broke free and charged him and his soldiers, Optimidus ordered a retreat. Despite the defeat at Mala, the Fellowship of Kentis Nui had gleaned knowledge of what to expect from soldiers in battles to come. A second attempt was later made to capture Mala, but again failed. Greatly demoralized, Optimidus decided to change tactics, and fight battles only on allied ground. The Battle of Odinax To be written... The Battle of Metru Major To be written... Appearances *''Out of the Blue and Into the Black'' (Kronaxx's takeover - Battle of Arcajax) *''A World at War'' (Battle of Mala - End of the War) Category:User:PepsiCola99 Category:Battles and Conflicts Category:Wars Category:Confederate Empire of Shadows Category:Fellowship of Kentis Nui Rebellion